Speechless
by adagio11
Summary: He was the first man who ever made her speechless. [TATE][Fluff]


**Speechless**

**Summary: **He was the first man who ever made her speechless.

**Pairing: **Tony and Kate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. NCIS belongs to DPB and "Speechless" belongs to the Veronicas

**A/N: **My first fic. Please be nice. R&R! Edited and re-posted 07-01-10

* * *

_Feels like I have always known you _

_And I swear I dreamt about you _

_All those endless nights I was alone _

_It's like I've spent forever searching _

_Now I know that it was worthed_

_With you it feels like I am finally home _

Kate slowly paced her living room, but she couldn't help the smile that was tugging on her lips. She walked over to the window and looked down on the midnight traffic. She shivered, considering that she was only wearing a t-shirt. Kate smiled. The t-shirt wasn't hers. She'd always thought it felt different, wearing a mans clothes. It felt...safe. Being surrounded by his scent. Kate was a little bit surprised that the familiar feeling of regret and anxiety hadn't crept in yet. But deep inside she knew why. She'd wanted this for a long time, and this time, for once, she was sure about what she was doing. Back in college, she'd woke up with a stranger more than once. But this guy was different, he wasn't a stranger.

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life _

Kate fidgeted with the edge of the t-shirt. It held his familiar scent. She smiled wider. This time she'd fallen – hard. Just as she'd thought so many times before, that she knew how it was to really be in love. But the feeling she got when he just looked at her or talked with her, it was different to anything she'd never felt before.

_'Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me _

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_Can't help but surrender my everything to you _

But it was just a few weeks since she actually realised that she'd fallen for him. Him, Tony DiNozzo, of all men. She could feel his gaze burn holes into her neck when she typed her reports and when he spoke to her, it happened more than once that she didn't know what to say. Sometimes it scared her that he'd managed to break down the walls she'd put up a long time ago. A long time ago, when who she thought was the love of her life, broke her heart. It took her a long time to get together all the pieces and put them back. Since then, she'd been careful. But even if she tried and she'd tried hard, nothing lasted more than a few months. But this time, it was so different.

_I thought I could resist you _

_I thought that I was strong _

_Somehow you were different from what I've known _

_I didn't see you coming _

_You took me by surprise and _

_You stole my heart before I could say no _

Kate was startled when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She could see him smile, in the reflection in the window.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked. Tony shook his head. "No...But it became empty when you left." She smiled at him and leaned against his chest. As time had passed by, she'd given after for her feelings for him. Him, the only one she thought she would never fall in love with. The only one who actully managed to break down her walls. Kate knew why it hadn't worked out with other men, she'd been comparing them with him. He had simply stolen her heart, a long time ago.

"You're cold?" He asked when she felt her shiver.

"A little" She replied softly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Let's go back to bed then."

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life _

She nodded and let her led her back to the bed. She curled up next to him and ran her finges over his bare chest. Still, she couldn't believe this was happening. She'd dreamt about it and so badly hoped that he would, in some way, feel the same. That Kate Todd had fallen head over heels with a guy was evidence enough. She thought she knew it all, but no she was wrong.

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me _

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender my everything to you _

Earlier that day, they'd worked on a case that implied a long trip to Norfolk and back. They'd talked and bickered like they always did but today was different. Kate could almost tell that Tony felt the same. On the way back later that afternoon, it had happened again. He'd said something, and she didn't know what to answer. He'd gave her that incredible smile, that smile who effected her more than she would admit.

They had arrived back to the HQ and filed their reports. Around nine, Kate got up to leave. He'd watched her, by know she could feel his gaze on her skin within a heartbeat. She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked for the elevator. At the car park, he'd caught up with her. Then he'd said something but she barely remembered what. Kate could recall how she replied shortly and turned her face down. When she looked up again, he met her eyes and began to lean closer. Then she had found herself pressed against her car with his lips on hers. In some way, she'd felt relieved. All the tension disappered – and that Tony actually felt the same for her. 20 minutes later, they'd entered her apartment and then she found herself on her bed with him on top.

_You leave me speechless (the way you smile, the way you touch my face) _

_You leave me breathless (it's something that you do I can't explain) _

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name _

_Baby _

Now he ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled against his chest. He noticed.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing..." She replied cheerfully and looked up at him. He kissed her. "Sure?" She nodded. She yawned. "I think I'm going back to sleep..." She mumbled and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that it was happening. But there she was, falling asleep in the arms of Tony DiNozzo. The first man who ever made her speechless.

_You leave me speechless _

_You leave me breathless (the way you look at me) _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender my everything to you

* * *

_

**A/N: I rewrote the parking lot-part a bit. Hope you like it, please review!**


End file.
